


Quiet Moments

by xiucreampuff



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiucreampuff/pseuds/xiucreampuff
Summary: After the Shunryuuji match, the Devil Bats celebrate and Hiruma gets back to work. Based on the post-credit scene in the anime.
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is very much not mine. Thanks very much to writer Riichiro Inagaki and illustrator Yusuke Murata for creating such wonderful work.

Everyone is exhausted after the Shinryuuji match and even Hiruma thinks they deserve one day off. He also can't deny his own body is starting to suffer the consequences of facing the Nagas head on. If he's lucky, Fucking Manager's first aid will at least mean he won't have a swollen lip tomorrow.

From the window of classroom 1-2, he can see everyone gathering at the clubhouse for a victory party. He smiles, canines bared. After everything he's put them through to prepare them for the Kantou Tournament, a small celebration is probably deserved. He'll let them get away with it for now.

As for himself, there is still work to be done, even off the field. He's got plenty of research to do on the potential teams they'll be facing, especially the Hakushu Dinosaurs and that fucking eyelashes Marco. He doesn't like the looks of that guy one bit. And this tournament, anything could happen. After all, the Deimon Devil Bats had just defeated the Shinryuuji Nagas.

But no amount of self-satisfaction, caffeine, or sugarless gum is enough to keep him up all night. Before he realizes it, Hiruma succumbs to his body's limits and falls asleep at his laptop.

When he wakes up a few hours later, there is an unfamiliar weight on his chest. It's very slight, but still immediately noticeable. He looks down to see it's a Deimon blazer, a size or two smaller than his own. But who-

There's a post-it note on his laptop. With one eyebrow arched, he plucks it off with his long fingers. The handwriting is instantly recognizable.

_Hiruma-kun-  
I'll lock up.  
You can return my jacket tomorrow.  
-Anezaki  
P.S. Good work today._

__

Of course it had to be her.

"Heh. Fucking manager."

He tucks the note into his own jacket and straightens up. Time to get back to work. Her blazer falls forward onto his lap and he leaves it crumpled there.

-

At lunch time the next day, the door to Mamori's class slides open abruptly and everyone's eyes turn to the tall, decidedly demonic figure casually stepping inside. While everyone around is frozen with fear and anticipation, he walks past the row of desks at the front to her seat, then unceremoniously drops the blazer he had been carrying over his shoulder in front of her. She barely reacts quickly enough to move her bento out of the way.

"Ya, Fucking Manager. You left this last night."

While everyone takes a moment to process his words, he quietly saunters back out the way he came. 

Then the whole class bursts out in perfect unison, "Don't tell me... Anezaki and Hiruma!?!"

Mamori turns bright red as her classmates start to gather around her, firing off questions so quickly that she can't make them out.

"Hiruma-kun!!"

"Kekekekekeke!"


End file.
